


First Date

by anonony



Series: Seducing A Hot Alien Prince 101 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Jealousy, M/M, cliffhanger at the end of chapter 1, no im not, sex in the red lion, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonony/pseuds/anonony
Summary: Lance and Lotor go on their very first date as an actual couple, and it doesn't go quite as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna start out with, there IS a chapter 2, it WILL be posted tomorrow, but you get to enjoy this first.
> 
> This was supposed to be going back to the quick one-shot format but Lance and Lotor have been getting mushier in my head and that leaves less room for smut. I did what I could and put it right up front, but. Well. Here ya go. Happy new year.

“It’s our first date!” Lance exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in celebration. 

Lotor raised an eyebrow, hands behind his back in his typical poised position. “It looks like the Red Lion.” 

Lance sighed, rolled his eyes and pulled Lotor on board. “Well…okay, yeah, it is, but the lion will TAKE us on our first date!”

Lotor looked around curiously. He had not been in any of the lions as of yet. It wasn’t exactly anything revolutionary, just controls and such, a large amount of red lighting, and a familiar sense of warmth…like a memory that enveloped you and kept you so warm until it was nearly uncomfortable, but never quite breaching that barrier. He had the strangest feeling he had been here before…

He didn’t mention this to Lance. Instead he said, “I thought we were going on a diplomatic mission.”

“You, sir,” Lance said, taking a seat at his controls, “Are a spoilsport.”

Lotor squinted at him, “I think the universal translators are malfunctioning. What did you call me?” 

“A spoilsport,” Lance said, starting the launch sequence, “A wet blanket, a party pooper, a debbie downer.” Lotor continued to look confused at him. “YES, technically, we’re going on a diplomatic mission, but we’re staying the night, and that gives us the perfect time and place to go on our first date.”

Lotor leaned on Lance’s chair for support. “And, Allura just approved of you taking me off planet for this date?”

Lance squirmed, looking awkward. “Well…she knows you’re coming. And…I think she’s guessed we’re going to…uh…do stuff…”

“So,” he said, interpreting, “Your team believes we’re still just hooking up.”

“Lotor, we haven’t even been on a first date yet, we ARE still just hooking up.” Lotor scowled at him. “Look, we’re easing them into this, ok?” Lance said, piloting, “We just got them used to us as a casual thing, I don’t wanna push it, you know? Especially when we barely know what we are.”

That sent a twinge of irritation through Lotor, but he put it aside. Instead, he got an idea. Keeping casual he asked “So, how long will it take to fly to this ‘diplomatic mission?’”

“Uhh…” Lance says, “We’re going sans portals, as everyone’s on various missions in the sector, so, couple of vargas? Probably?”

“Mm…” Lotor said sliding his hand down the chair and over Lance’s shoulder. He knew Lance probably couldn’t feel it over his armor, but…he had certainly noticed. “Plenty of time, then.”

Lance froze, and without even looking at his face, Lotor could tell exactly the mix of emotions passing over it. “Uhh…” Lance said, “Dude, I think that’s usually saved for the end of the date. And not the first date.”

“Well, I’ve always been a bit ahead of the curve,” Lotor said sliding his hands further down until he reached the softer underarmor of Lance’s stomach. He heard Lance’s breath hitch and knew no matter what Lance said next: Lotor had won. 

“C-c’mon, man,” Lance said, “this is the red lion. It’s like…sacred or something.”

“You really think she’ll have a problem with it?” Lotor said, letting his hands travel lower still, making Lance’s breath hitch further.

Lance tilted his head, as though listening for an unheard voice, and Lotor wondered what it was like having one of the lions in your head. “You know what,” Lance said, “Red seems somewhat indifferent, so, uh….I mean…I guess we have to pass the time somehow.”

Lotor grinned.

 

It took some awkward maneuvering, some digging around Lotor’s travel bag for proper supplies, and a few minor bruises (“you pushed me out of my chair!” “I was attempting to catch you!”), but before long, Lotor’s naked butt was in the Red Paladin’s chair, while Lance took what Lotor believed to be his proper seat, atop Lotor’s lap. 

“Mmm,” Lance hummed, grinding down on Lotor’s length that was buried inside him, “God, can you imagine how Keith would react if he knew what we were doing? Defiling his lion?”

“’S your lion,” Lotor muttered before going back to sucking the absolute darkest mark into Lance’s shoulder he could manage, while his hands freely roamed the long planes of Lance’s torso.

Lance huffed a short laugh. “Well, yeah, but it was his first.”

Lotor released the one shoulder and moved to the other, “Technically, Alfor was first.”

“You’re right,” Lance said, grinding down again. “Can you imagine how ALLURA would react if she knew what we were doing? Defiling her dad’s lion?”

“Why are you thinking of other people? Lotor asked, kissing up Lance’s neck.

“Not other people, so much,” Lance said, arching his neck to better allow Lotor to kiss up his jaw, “Just, the situation, I guess. How it’s kinda…forbidden or something.” He turned his head to face Lotor, “Makes it kinda hot.” He then leaned in to capture Lotor’s lips.

Lotor allowed the kiss for a few more minutes, before asking, “Is that what you see in this?” he said into Lance’s mouth, “a forbidden relationship?”

“Not all I see,” Lance reassured quickly, reaching a hand up behind Lotor’s head to grab ahold of he long, smooth hair, “You’re plenty hot on your own.”

Lotor did not want to admit exactly how reassured he felt with that. “Good answer,” was all he said, before allowing his hands to travel down Lance’s torso and wrap around his length in reward, making Lance gasp out in pleasure. 

Lotor worked him long and slow, taking his sweet time, and breaking Lance down bit by bit, until Lance lost all sense of time, loosening up until he was putty in Lotor’s lap, just where Lotor wanted him. 

“L-Lotor,” Lance whined, eyes half lidded and body covered in a sheen layer of sweat, “Lotor I’m close,” 

“Let go, Kit,” Lotor said, “Let go,”

Lance gladly did as instructed and released into Lotor’s hand, like he was melting, every single muscle unwinding at once. 

Only for all the tension to return as his monitor bleeped at him. 

“Red sea cat,” A voice said, “We have detected you in orbit. Are you reading me, Red Sea Cat?” 

Lance leaped forward and off of Lotor just before the visual monitor came up, “Ah, yes, yes reading you,” He said, canceling that signal and trying to quickly come back to his senses. “Reading, uh, coming, I mean, uh, Diving in for a landing.”

“Is there something wrong with your communications, Sea Cat?” the voice said, “We’re not getting visuals.”

“Uhh,” He turned around to glare at Lotor, who was utterly shameless. Not only shameless, he was still going, working his length even as Lance was sitting on his thighs. “Visual’s down at the moment, but uh, everythings…everything’s fine, uh,” At just that moment, of course, Lotor decided to cum all over his back. “We’re coming in for a landing.” 

“Is that…is that Lance’s voice?” the voice came through. “Lance! What happened to your Blue Sea Cat?”

“Swirn?’ Lance said, “Hey, good to hear from you again. Yeah, it’s a long story, I’ll tell you all about it below the surface.”

“Looking forward to it!” Swirn said, “I’ll have a spot cleared for you for landing.”

Lance breathed a sigh of relief as the communication cut out. “Did he say below the surface?” Lotor asked, coming down from his own high. 

“Of course,” Lance said, adjusting his autopilot to land where Swirn indicated. “Didn’t I tell you where we were going?” He sat up quickly collecting his uniform as Lotor focused on the planet below them. 

Where there might have been continents on another planet were large sheets of ice. Several of them seemed to have melted away though, showing the pure blue ocean below. The color matched Lance’s uniform perfectly…and the color of his eyes, Lotor thought with a smile. 

“Stop smirking and put your clothes on,” Lance said, throwing Lotor’s outfit onto his head. Lotor couldn’t help but smirk again.

Lotor’s identity was far too prominent in the Empire, sought for by their enemies and feared by their allies. So for these sorts of diplomatic missions, Lotor had assumed the identity of Louis, a human who traveled with the Paladins, but was not one of them, like Matt. Lance had helped him with his name and backstory, though the story itself was still a work in development. So far they got by mostly because no one knew much about Earth or asked too many questions. 

Once Lance and Lotor were both suited up, Lance resumed manual control as they made their way down to the ocean floor. “Damn, Red moves a lot slower through water than Blue.”

“Of course,” Lotor said, “Water and cold is the environment most associated with the Blue Lion, it’s built like a submarine.” Lance frowned at him. “I read what remained of Alfor’s journals on the construction of Voltron. Haven’t you?”

Lance clicked his tongue, “I’m…getting around to it.”

The Red Lion landed on the bottom of the ocean, and they saw mermaids swirling around them. They swam out of the lion’s mouth, only to be greeted with a barrage of them, all swarming Lance. “Lance!” Several called out by name, “Lance, it’s so good to see you?” “Where have you been?” “Where’s Hunk?” Have you come for payment?” “We wanted to thank you for what you did!”

Lance beamed at them all, glowing in all the attention. He looked back to Lotor, “I’m kinda a big deal around here.” He humble-bragged. Lotor resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but it was a tricky thing.

“Lance,” a voice cut through the other voices, pulling Lance’s attention like a magnet, “Lance!”

“Plaxum!” Lance quite literally jetted away from his adoring fans, catching the young mermaid in a tight hug. 

Lotor felt his stomach drop.

“It’s so good to see you!” Plaxum said, “You’re looking well,”

“So are YOU, damn,” Lance said, separating to give her the once over Lotor had seen him give so many other times to so many other aliens, “If you don’t mind me saying, your head has been flourishing without the squid on it.”

Plaxum giggled, “Aww, I’ve kinda missed the old squid. But the Queen doesn’t allow me to wear it now that I work for her. We’ve all been made special advisors!”

“That’s amazing!” Lance said, Lotor cleared his throat, reminding them of his presence. Lance blinked over to him. “Actually, Plaxum, the Queen is just who we’re here to see.”

“We figured when we read your Sea Cat,” Plaxum said, “Come, she’s waiting for you.”

Lance beamed again, swimming after her, and nodding for Lotor to follow as well. Reluctantly, he did so, glaring daggers into the back of Plaxum’s head.

They made their way to the palace and before the Queen. “Welcome back, Paladin Lance,” Queen Luxia said, as nearby mermaids came to offer bubbles in place of their helmets, “We are so glad to have you return to see all we’ve built in your absence.”

“It looks awesome,” Lance said, looking around, “Last I was here this was all covered in ice!”

“Out of the Baku’s control, we were able to melt through the ice, and return our home to the paradise it once was,” Luxia said, “We are still restricted to this planet for now, but we attempt to help passing travelers who are with Voltron,”

“That’s exactly what we came to discuss,” Lance said, “My partner and I, I mean,” He gestured for Lotor to come join him. “The Princess has heard about your hospitality from our allies. This planet is perfectly placed, outside of the Galra’s range, not even under their radar. We’d like your permission to place a base here, to send soldiers for rehabilitation, both physical and mental.”

“A reasonable request,” Queen Luxia said, “Come, join us for a meal so that we may discuss the details,” 

 

Lotor was miserable. The guests, as an honor, were seated on either side of the Queen, which left the seat beside Lance perfectly open for Plaxum to sit, tail curled under the table unseen, and far too close to Lance’s foot for Lotor’s liking. 

Lance was in his element, chatting up the Queen. Lotor could probably finish the negotiations in less time, but wouldn’t be as friendly, and he didn’t really feel overly cooperative as it was. 

Lance was still making pointed comments at Plaxum. 

“Thank you, your majesty, for the delicious meal,” Lance said, “If you believe we have everything settled, I know my partner and I were looking forward to exploring your hospitality facilities.” 

“Of course,” Luxia said, “Plaxum, arrange everything for our guests.”

“I’m honored, your majesty,” Plaxum said, “Follow me,” She took Lance’s hand this time, and the both of them giggled together. Still silent, Lotor followed, quietly imagining all the ways he knew of killing someone quietly. 

It helped calm him down.

“Louis, come here,” Lance beckoned. Lotor almost forgot his fake name, but shook himself, regaining his composure and swimming to Lance’s side. Plaxum had swam away already, giving Lotor a vaguely frightened look. Good. “What’s up with you today? You’ve been totally rude.”

“Oh you want to lecture me on MY behavior?” Lotor said with a scowl. 

“Uh, yeah?” Lance said, squinting up at him, “You’ve just been glowering at everyone this whole time. What’s your damage?”

This time Lotor DID roll his eyes. “I am not. Damaged.” He said. 

Lance took a deep breath, his bubble flexing as air streamed into his lungs. “Look, our business is all done now, so we’re ready to go on our date, IF you’re done being grumpy.” 

“Our first ever date is just you being adored by fans?” Lotor said with a sneer. 

It was Lance’s turn to roll his eyes. “No, our first ever date is in an under water spa.” 

He opened a door to a room filled with jets and mermaids going back and forth, moving vats of oil and other varied creams, many Lotor recognized, but some even he didn’t. For a moment, he forgot his anger, and allowed his imagination to wander, picturing exactly how each of those treatments would feel on his skin. 

“Knew you’d like it,” Lance said looping an arm around his. Lotor remembered his jealousy from earlier, but enjoyed the warm feeling of him beside him. “C’mon, first stop: facials.”

 

“Relax,” the mermaid told him, “You’re so tense! Let yourself go”

“The last time I closed my eyes at a spa,” Lotor said in harsh voice, “Someone attempted to assassinate me,” Lotor raised an eyebrow, glaring her down. “Continue with the treatment.”

The mermaid swallowed and took out the bowl of sand, trying desperately not to make eye contact as she massaged it into his cheeks. 

On the seashell table beside him, he heard Lance laugh, “You’ll have to forgive him, he’s especially grumpy today,” Lotor looked at him out of his periphery. Lance had closed his eyes and surrendered completely to his mermaid’s administrations, “You’re doing amazing, lovely.” Lotor did not enjoy how close Lance’s mermaid was to him.

After the facials came hot stones, which relaxed Lotor’s muscles to the point he nearly melted, shapeshifting back to his original form, but he managed to resist, especially when he saw Plaxum had returned to speak with Lance.

And after the stones came seaweed wraps, which tingled against Lotor’s skin and cleared what felt like years worth of damage…and then Lotor saw Lance winking at his mermaid attendant, making her giggle. 

Finally, they made it over to hair, and Lotor recognized the oil combination they rubbed into it as his favorite. How they knew that, Lotor had no idea. 

“Your hair’s pretty in the water,” Lance said, gaining Lotor’s attention while Lotor was waiting for the hairdresser to prepare more of the solution. There was always more of Lotor’s hair than people thought at first. “It’s all flowy. You ever consider dyeing it? You could do some cool things.”

Lotor was still mad at Lance, and so scowled at him. “Where’s your hairdresser?”

“I’m all done,” Lance said, reaching up to his own hair, “Not much to do with mine, so I came to see you.”

“I’m shocked you wish to spend your precious time with ME,” Lotor said, turning his gaze away.

Lance poked at his bubble, bending it until his finger poked his cheek. “Hey Grumpy Gills,” he said, failing to make Lotor smile. “C’mon, what’s gotchu down? I thought you’d love all the pampering.”

“Not as much as you love your ‘fans’ apparently,” Lotor sulked. 

Lance screwed up his face, “What? What are you talking about?”

“I only meant,” Lotor said, “When you first described the idea of a date, with talking and having fun, I assumed you’d be talking to ME, not flirting with others.”

“Flirt—“ Lance gaped at him, clearly offended. “I have not been—“

“Yes, you most certainly have,” Lotor shot back at him, “I know what it looks like, the giggling, the close behavior. Don’t lie.”

Lance scoffed, “I’ve been FRIENDLY maybe,” Lance said, “I happen to like the people here, and they like me. What, am I not allowed to talk to people anymore?”

“Not talking like THAT certainly,” Lotor said, arms crossed.

“Talking like WHAT?” Lance demanded. 

Lotor turned to stare Lance dead in the eye. “Look me in the eye and tell me nothing’s happened between you and Plaxum.”

Lance blinked at him, “Nothing’s happened.” Lance said, “Not…not recently anyway.” Lotor rolled his eyes and looked away like that settled his argument. “Hey, okay, I admit things may have been…flirtatious with us last time I was here, but it never really came to anything.”

“She does not seem to have gotten that message,” Lotor said. 

Lance swam around him to face him. “So what, this is Plaxum’s fault now?! We’re friends, she helped me fight the Baku, I don’t understand—”

“It’s not about fault,” Lotor said, hearing his voice rise in volume but not doing anything to stop it.

“Then what? What is it about?!” Lance’s voice rose to match his.

“You may not care for me as much as I care for you, but you don’t have to rub my face in it.” 

Lotor was shaking. He was not one to let things slip off his tongue or say something without careful thought, but his argument with Lance was rattling him, and somehow he’d said something far more emotionally devastating to himself than he’d ever had any intention of saying. 

Lance himself was struck silent, as though processing exactly what Lotor had just said. 

“Um,” They both turned sharply to the sound of the mermaid hairdresser coming back, the hairdresser who had no doubt heard at least a part of their argument. In fact, looking around the room, several of the mermaids had most likely heard. “Should—should I come back?”

Lance took a shuddering breath and grabbed Lotor’s arm. “No. We’re leaving.” He pulled Lotor out of the seat and dragged him away. “Thank you,” He called over his shoulder at the hairdressers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Lotor retreat to their room to continue their argument

Once out of the room, Lotor tugged his arm back, but followed Lance all the same. The silence between them was deafening. Lance refused to look at him, but Lotor could see the profile of his scowl. He was unsure if he’d ever seen Lance so upset, at least not when every iota of his rage was pointed at him. He, however, was too filled with his own hurt and anger to care. 

Lance led them to a door in the ceiling of one of the caves, and swam up to it. Opening it, Lotor saw the shimmering surface of the water just on the other side, as Lance jetted up into the air above. 

Following him, Lotor was led to an air pocket, which was clearly arranged to serve as a room for the two honored guests, complete with seashell bed laid out in the center of the room. Lotor wondered how the mermaids got it in here, but decided not to question in favor of the brimming argument that was no doubt about to spill over.

Lance spilled first. “I don’t CARE about you?” He said in astonishment and anger. 

“I hadn’t realized that fact was such a secret,” Lotor said, shapeshifting back to his normal purple form and drying out his hair. “I told you I loved you. You didn’t say it back.”

Lance actually gave a hollow laugh, like he couldn’t believe they were having this argument, “You can’t pressure me into saying something like that. That’s like, relationship 101.”

“Maybe in human relationships,” Lotor said, “I don’t quite see why not, especially when we’re supposed to be equals, I thought.”

“We are!” Lance shouted at him, “But love is…it’s a big step, and we JUST started dating!”

“Well, I’VE already taken that step,” Lotor hissed at him. 

“And that’s GREAT!” Lance said, “Real flattering, but I’m just not there yet!”

“So we’re not in this equally,” Lotor said.

Lance dragged a hand down his face, and groaned into it, clearly repressing a scream of frustration, “It’s just—it’s not that simple! Relationships are…like a process, they take time and nurturing and…and they’re not fucking competitions of who cares about the other more!”

“You keep making up more rules about what a relationship should be,” Lotor said, crossing his arms so tight he was nearly cutting off his own blood flow. 

“I’m not ‘making it up,’” Lance said, more inclined to pacing his anger off, “This is common sense things everyone on Earth knows!” 

“Well I’ve never BEEN to Earth!” Lotor shouted back, claws digging into his skin, “My apologies if it’s so common sense that on Earth people in relationships don’t care about each other.”

“Oh my quiznak…I DO care about you!” Lance said, “Why do you think I arranged this whole damn spa day for you? I—I got all your favorite products here special and…and the flirting you thought I was doing? That giggling with the mermaids? That was gossiping, I was talking about YOU and saying how good you were in bed!”

Lotor blinked at him, what he said clicking things into place. Still, his anger fueled him with the pure adrenaline spike. “Well, how was I supposed to know about that? From my perspective all it looked like was you arranged our first ever date as far away from your friends as you could manage so none of them had to know the depths you had sunk to in actually deciding to be in a relationship with me, and then all I see is you getting pampered by beautiful women, one of whom you ADMIT you had a previous relationship with.”

“Previous—we MAYBE kissed once!” Lance said, “And she wasn’t the one pampering me. And—And I told you I wanted to ease my friends into this!” He took a deep breath to try and calm himself down, “Relationships are…are tricky. And you KNOW they won’t like this, it’s not fair to pressure me about this.”

“Your human relationship rules are fucking complicated,” Lotor sneered. 

“Well, sorry we can’t all just combat our way into romance like Galra!” Lance threw his arms up. 

“If you ask me this way hurts more,” Lotor said, turning his back on Lance, and sitting in a huff on the bed. 

Lance didn’t respond, filling the room with awkward silence. Lotor could feel himself shaking with nerves and energy that had been built up but never expended. 

He wanted to say something, another jab at Lance, perhaps, but he was out of words. He didn’t…he didn’t want to be angry. He was usually good at letting things slide, not letting people know they’d hurt him…but something about Lance always managed to get under his skin. 

Finally, he heard a thwump behind him, and peaked to see Lance laying down on the bed behind him. “It is fucking complicated, isn’t it?” he said, his voice weary.

Now Lotor didn’t respond, stewing in the silence they created, except this time, with each passing tick, the air seemed to ease. After a while longer, he heard a weird squishing noise. “What is that?” He asked.

“Stress ball,” Lance said, lifting it so Lotor could see with a minor turn. “Well, alien stress ball. I can stretch and squish it into any shape I want, it always goes back to a sphere. Helps calm me down.”

“Hmm.” Lotor said, considering it, “Practical.”

Lance actually snorted, though Lotor failed to see what was funny. “Here. Try it.” He tossed the ball up to him, and Lotor caught it with ease, examining it closely. 

Lotor experimentally poked into it, creating a hole with his finger. After removing it, the ball slowly reformed. “It is rather hypnotic,” he admitted. 

Again, Lance seemed to find that funny, and let out a hearty chuckle. Another moment passed in silence as Lotor stretched the little ball. “We’re going to have to talk about this.” Lance said. Lotor did not respond. “Do you…” Lance continued, “Do you want some time first, or…”

“I’d rather know where we stand first,” Lotor said, not mentioning that he was worried that if Lance left he wouldn’t ever return.

“Okay,” Lance said, sitting up. Lotor thought about turning to face him, but was much more satisfied staying still and stretching the little stress ball. Lance ended up slumping against Lotor so they sat back to back. The touch was oddly comforting, as though the both of them were sharing in something instead of being against one another. “So. We kinda jumped into this whole thing dick-first without really thinking, huh?”

Lotor quirked an eyebrow, not that Lance could see. “A crude, but…accurate metaphor.” Lance snorted again. “What’s so funny?” Lotor asked. 

“Just…okay, it’s not really funny. Not like ha-ha funny anyway,” Lance said. “It’s confusing. Humans are confusing.” He snorted again, “And you’re an alien, like a for-real, never associated with humans before us, honest-to-god alien. Of course you don’t get what I mean. Of course this is so damn complicated, what with being different races, not to mention,” he took a deep breath, “Your trust issues, my insecurity, your mysterious past, my friends, a fucking intergalactic war going on…” He huffed another laugh, “I guess it’s just funny that I thought this would be simple. That we could just…ease into it as easy as being fuck buddies.” 

Lotor hummed, still not quite seeing how it was funny, but understanding the agitation at the situation. “Before…” He started and then hesitated, taking a deep breath. This was all so much more emotionally vulnerable than he was used to. “Before we decide what we ARE going to do next…I’d like to know…” He turned his head just slightly to catch the very edge of Lance’s shoulder in his periphery, “Do you…do you WANT to have a relationship?”

Lance hesitated, and Lotor could practically hear the wheels turning in his head. “Well…yeah.” Lance said, “Yes, I do.”

Lotor smiled to himself, an angry voice he’d buried deep within him finally going silent. “So,” he said, “How do we…where do we start?”

Lance sighed and threw his head back, hitting Lotor between the shoulder blades. “To be honest, I’m not…totally sure.” Lotor returned his attention to the stress ball. “I’ve never been in a real relationship, not even with a human. Most of what I know comes from my brother, he has like, the healthiest relationship ever. He and his wife knew each other as kids, they were high school sweethearts, went to the same college, and had exactly 2.5 children and a white picket fence and everything.”

Lotor frowned at the idea of .5 of a child, but that was a question he felt best saved for another time. “Not exactly a pair of fuck buddies who fell together, I suppose.”

Lance gave yet another humorless laugh. “No,” he said definitively, “But…he always said that a couple was…was about what both people bring to the table. And communicating so that we both know what’s there.”

Lotor screwed up his face in confusion, “What’s the table in this metaphor?”

Lance sighed again, and Lotor oddly felt like he’d failed something simple. “Nevermind. Just…why don’t we start with like, telling each other what we want the relationship to look like and then…seeing where we are.”

Lotor nodded, “That seems like an effective strategy.” 

“We have to be honest about it,” Lance said, “Like really, painfully honest.” Lotor was more hesitant from that. He wasn’t overly pleased with painful honesty. But Lance wasn’t done. “I really hurt you today, didn’t I?”

Only when the words were said did Lotor actually figure out they were true. It wasn’t anger he felt, or at the least, there was something more than that. He thought back to all the moments watching Lance with someone else, even before they got together, and realized that feeling was indeed pain. Pain that those affections were given to someone who wasn’t him. Sadness he might have lost Lance right when he finally had him. 

Lotor took a deep breath composing himself. “It wasn’t your intention.”

“Still,” Lance said, “Okay, just to get us into the open communication mode, I’m going to say what I think happened, and you’re going to correct me if I’m wrong, alright?” Lotor nodded. “So, you…you think ‘cause I haven’t told my friends about us and I talked with Plaxum and stuff that I’m not as invested in the relationship as you are, and you feel…you feel like you’ve put yourself out there, and I’ve sorta rejected you.”

Lotor chewed his cheek, mulling over the words. “Not completely rejected, no,” he said. “Just…Lance, every time I’ve grown attachment to something, it’s been taken away from me.” He said, going over a list in his past like it was a depressing report. “I’m…if you were taken too…”

“You’re afraid,” Lance filled in for him. “I…I get that.” He took a deep breath, “I’m…I’m afraid too. Really. Like I said, first relationship, and I’ve already screwed up.”

Lotor hummed, “Like you said, it’s…complicated.”

“Fucking complicated.” Lance corrected. “Okay, so…what do you want from me? Even if it seems obvious.”

Lotor considered for a long moment. “I want you to be mine,” he said. “I know…I know you have a thing about…about not being controlled by another person…”

“You mean ‘free will?’” Lance asked.

Lotor rolled his eyes. “Yes, that. And I understand. But…I feel it’s reasonable to ask you to only love me. To…to show your affection for me. And to make it obvious so that I don’t have to read your mind to know.”

Lance chuckled at that. “That…does seem reasonable. Anything else?”

Lotor thought long and hard. “In the name of open honesty, beyond that, I…I don’t have much more I’d want. I like fucking you. I like being with you. I want to continue those things, just…just as long as it’s only with me.”

Lance nodded. “Well…I can’t promise not to be with anyone else, I mean like, in a friendly way,” He said, “But…I guess flirting is kinda…in my nature. I’ll try to stop if it makes you uncomfortable.” 

Something weird was happening in Lotor’s chest, a weird fluttery feeling he’d come to associate with Lance. He enjoyed the feeling silently, keeping this secret wonderful feeling to himself. “Thank you.” He said, before clearing his throat to return to the conversation. 

Lance sighs, “And if it means something to you…we can tell my friends about us.”

“It’s not a matter of what it means to me,” Lotor said, “But your friends are important to you. So, if you’re willing to tell them…”

“It’s symbolic that you’re important to me too,” Lance finished for him. “I get that. And…you are important to me,” Lance said, “Just so you know. Like…All the time we spend together, with some recent exceptions, is wonderful. I’m…I’m happy with you. And I want to make you happy.”

The embarrassing fluttery feeling in Lotor’s chest was doing somersaults. He managed to keep his composure. “That’s exactly how I feel for you,” he said, “Isn’t that…love?”

Lance sighed, “Maybe? I think…I think maybe it could become love. I don’t know. Emotions are messy and confusing and hard to figure out. I just…I just need time, okay?”

Lotor nodded to himself. “I can do that.” He took a deep breath, and it felt like the air was clearing. “Is that all you need from me?”

It was Lance’s turn to hum in quiet contemplation. “Okay…so, in my ideal relationship, it’s…similar to what you said. Ya know, with the fucking and the being together, but it’s also like…deeper?” Lotor heard him rubbing his face, “It’s like, it’s more than that. I want to do a lot of cute couple-y things. Going on dates, casual kisses, getting gifts and all sorts of things. But also, like, supporting each other when we need it. Emotionally. When things are tough.”

Lotor nodded along, listening. “Do you…” He tried to figure out how to phrase this, “Do you have a guidebook? Like you did for the sexual activities?”

“Kink book,” Lance corrected, and Lotor could hear him smiling, “And…no, there’s not really a good guidebook to relationships. I mean, people have tried, but it’s not that simple, you know?”

“With all these complications, I’ll take all the help I can get,” Lotor grumbled. 

Lance laughed, and Lotor finally could see how that could be funny. At the least, Lance sounded happier, which made Lotor happier as well. “The good thing is that we can take it a step at a time, and as long as we, you know, talk out what we want and stuff, then we’ll get better at it, learn as we go and what not.”

Lotor thought about it. “If I can’t learn about it beforehand, it will be difficult for me to know and understand all the time,” He turned so that he could see Lance, leaning on his shoulder, “But if you were willing to allow a bit of leniency, I’d be willing to try.”

Lance’s smile was as bright as the sun. “Deal,” he said, getting up on his knees so he could plant a light kiss on Lotor’s lips. 

Unwilling to let Lance go now that he had him, Lotor reached up to cup his cheek and gently hold him there, keeping their lips connected. It was not a strong enough hold that Lance couldn’t pull away, just a request, a small tug to say ‘stay.’

And Lance did. Given their first time together had been rough and quick to fall into, soft touches, the gentlest part of their intimacy together, was something rare and precious. 

“Mmm,” Lance said, leaning his forehead onto Lotor’s, “I’m…tired.” Lance said, “This was a lot of emotional honesty for one day,” 

“Mmhmm,” Lotor agreed.

“But…we’re still boyfriends?” Lance asked hesitantly.

Lotor smiled, “Yes.”

Lance smirked and pecked his lips, “C’mon, let’s get ready for bed.”

In mere minutes they’d changed and laid down in their seashell bed, Lance tucked under Lotor’s arm. Lotor stroked what skin he could reach. “What do you think about using a more dignified word for ‘boyfriend’ like, partner, or lover, or—“

“Oh my god…” Lance flopped over until he was half laying on Lotor, chin resting on his chest. “I know I just said this is all about open communication and all that, but can we table any more open communication until tomorrow?”

Lotor smirked, “Alright. But we will be discussing it.”

Satisfied, Lance closed his eyes and nuzzled into Lotor.

 

The next day, they did not discuss labels, but instead wandered through the mermaid’s bazaar on the way to the red lion to leave for the castle. “I am sorry to have soured our first date,” Lotor said, arm hooked with Lance’s as they used their jetpacks to manuever. 

“Mmm,” Lance said, looking around and seeming distracted, “Well, there’s always the second date,” Lance said. 

“Still,” Lotor said, “I feel like I should make it up to you.” He spotted something, and pulled Lance over to one of the shops. 

“What the—“ Lance said as Lotor pulled him, “Lotor what are you—“

“Here,” Lotor said, picking up a seashell necklace. It was covered in various shades of blue, and coiled together, looking like one melted into the next, “It matches your eyes.”

Lance blinked first in surprise, and then his face melted in embarrassment and joy, “You know, I forget how ridiculously sweet you can be sometimes.”

Lotor gave a small shrug, “Gifts were on the list of romantic gestures you mentioned. It was one of the most feasible sounding, at least.”

Lance giggled as Lotor paid the vendor and draped it over Lance’s head. It dipped into the bubble of air and lay perfectly on his chest. “I suppose you want one too, now?” Lance asked. 

Lotor shrugged. “That’s not why I did it,” he said, magnanimously. Still, his eye wandered over to a string of pearls the vendor was selling. He was still a Prince, and he still did enjoy the finer things in life. “But…it WOULD be an equal exchange…representative of our partnership and all…”

Lance giggled again, paying for the pearls. “Turn around,” He ordered, and Lotor was quick to obey. 

Lance’s touch at the back of Lotor’s exposed neck sent a shiver down his spine. Noticing, Lance placed a quick kiss there, their air bubbles bouncing up against each other. “C’mon, follow me.”

Enchanted, Lotor gladly followed him, their hands interlocked. He was surprised, however, when Lance ended up leading him to a completely empty room. “Lance? What is this?”

“This is going to be kept private for the next several hours,” Lance said, indicating the room, “That’s what Plaxum told me anyway. And I had one last thing I wanted to do for our first date.” Lance’s grin was now more akin to a saber cat, as he hooked his legs around Lotor’s waist and splayed his fingers on his shoulders. 

Lotor could not help but let off a hearty laugh as the motion pushed him off his feet, carrying him off in the water up against the wall. “We couldn’t have done this in the morning?” he asked, “In our bed?”

“Two words, babe,” Lance said, leaning in, “Underwater sex.” Lance raised his eyebrows seductively at him.

Lotor sighed and wrapped his arms around Lance despite himself. “That sounds like it’ll be more complicated than it should be.”

“Come on, baby,” Lance moaned, leaning into Lotor’s neck, “Under. Water. Sex. Under. Water. Sex! Under! Water!”

“Okay, okay,” Lotor said, “Take off your pants.”

Underwater sex was indeed more complicated than it should have been, as neither of them could quite gain enough friction without a surface. Still, even if it didn’t end up their hottest lovemaking session, they got to laugh and enjoy each other’s company.

That is, until the end, when their cum floated awkwardly in the water, a clear indication of what they had just been doing in the private room. 

They looked at each other awkwardly. “Make a run for it and get off planet before any of the mermaids notice?” Lance suggested. 

“An excellent idea,” Lotor agreed as they hurried to get dressed and make a break for the red lion, where Lotor was already planning on continuing to a round 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I told you there'd be a chapter 2
> 
> Also sorry for skipping to black on the sex scene this time around but a) it was weird to try and write out, b) I'm really tired. 
> 
> HOPEFULLY soon we'll be going back to oneshots with just a smattering of plot, IF the plot goblins don't get to me, BUT, I'm probably going to end up making a companion multi-chapter fic about Lotor's life up until his introduction, in this AU at least. 
> 
> Anyway, Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I like cliffhangers and angst.


End file.
